De copos de nieve y una estrella
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Cuando se conocieron, la pequeña Hikari le dijo a Takeru que parecía hecho de rayos de sol y de trozos de cielo. Él, en ese momento, no pudo imaginar lo especial que iba a ser cada instante a su lado. [Para MonoAzul, por el Amigo invisible de Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _MonoAzul_ , por el Amigo invisible del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

.

* * *

 **De copos de nieve y una estrella**

* * *

.

Estaba tumbado, haciendo que su cuerpo dejara una marca en la nieve, cuando la escuchó por primera vez.

Esa risa.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a la niña recién llegada. Ella se tapaba la boca con la mano, aún riendo.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó.

—Me llamo Hikari —dijo ella, en lugar de responder.

—Yo Takeru.

El niño se puso en pie y se sacudió la nieve de la ropa. Ella volvió a reír, él abrió la boca para preguntar… pero la volvió a cerrar. Hikari se había acercado a él.

—Tu pelo parece hecho de sol.

—Eres muy rara. —Ella, en lugar de ofenderse, le dio una sonrisa.

—¿Te han llamado raro alguna vez?

—Sí.

—¿Y te gustó?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué se lo haces a los demás? —Takeru, avergonzado, comenzó a disculparse, pero la risa de Hikari lo interrumpió—. Tus ojos parecen dos trozos de cielo.

—¿Porque son azules?

—No. Porque están despejados, sin una sola nube.

La sonrisa de la niña era genuina, brillante. Takeru casi se sintió tan deslumbrado como si mirara de frente a una luz.

—¿De dónde eres? —preguntó, volviendo a sentarse en la nieve. Ella dudó un momento, antes de dejarse caer sobre el manto blanco.

—De aquí. Bueno, de allí —respondió, señalando una casa cercana.

—¿Eres familia de los Ichijouji?

—Papá Ken y mamá Miyako se apellidan así.

—¿Eres su hija? Nunca te he visto en la escuela.

—Eso es porque nací hace tres noches. —Hikari se tumbó y cerró los ojos, con gesto tranquilo.

—Es imposible, eres más alta que yo.

—Nací de los copos de nieve y de una estrella. Igual que tú debes haber nacido del cielo y el sol.

Takeru se contuvo para no llamarla rara de nuevo.

Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos y ella, después de suspirar, se levantó. Se sacudió la nieve, igual que le había visto a él hacer un poco antes. Se despidió con la mano, pero Takeru sintió la necesidad de saber más.

—¿Te veré en la escuela? —Hikari se detuvo y lo miró, con gesto pensativo. Después se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando sepa qué es una escuela, tal vez.

Él pensó que era una chica rara. Después, recordando su conversación, se corrigió a sí mismo. Era una chica diferente.

.

.

Al día siguiente, vio a Hikari de nuevo. En la escuela. La profesora la presentó como hija del matrimonio Ichijouji. Varios de sus compañeros cuchichearon al verla.

Takeru tuvo el impulso de decirle, cuando se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa, que no es así como las personas se visten. No con esas plumas enganchadas a su corto pelo, no con una capa de piel blanca, ni con ropa de todos los colores posibles. Ese impulso murió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Solo sonrió.

—Me gusta la escuela —dijo ella—. Hay muchos otros niños. Debe ser muy divertido.

—A veces. Otras veces es muy aburrido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tenemos que atender a los profesores y hacer deberes —respondió él, en voz baja.

—¿Qué son deberes?

—Luego te lo explico, la profesora nos mira y no se puede hablar.

Hikari apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Pasó el resto de las clases increíblemente callada y atenta. Cuando llegó la hora del descanso, Takeru le enseñó la pequeña escuela y la llevó hasta el patio.

Ella, sin importarle lo más mínimo que hubiera gente mirando, corrió hasta ponerse bajo un árbol. Iba a tirarse sobre un montículo de nieve, pero él la agarró del brazo.

—Te mojarás y enfermarás, podemos jugar en la nieve después, antes de ir a casa.

Hikari, obediente, lo siguió al resguardo de un tejadito donde había bancos para que se sentaran. Cada uno sacó de su mochilita una bolsa con comida. La de Takeru era un bocadillo de jamón y queso, la de Hikari un extraño mejunje.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él, riendo.

—¡Lo he hecho yo! Tiene arroz, y dos salsas distintas, y trozos de pescado…

—No tiene buena pinta.

—¡Claro que sí! Todas estas cosas me gustan por separado. Juntas, tiene que ser aún mejor.

Takeru no pensaba lo mismo. Pero ella comió con el mismo gesto entusiasta que siempre parecía tener. Quizá no sabía tan mal. Le pidió probar y, por la cara de ilusión que tenía Hikari, no pudo decirle que estaba malísimo. Pero le dio la mitad de su bocadillo, porque no podía dejar que comiera solo esa cosa tan rara. A ella pareció abrírsele un mundo nuevo al probar el jamón y el queso.

Cuando, horas más tarde y después de haber jugado con la nieve, se despidieron… Takeru sonrió. Sin saber por qué.

.

.

—Mamá me ha dicho que podemos jugar en casa después de la escuela —dijo Hikari, días después de la primera vez que se vieron.

—¿Por qué en casa?

—Dice que nevará y hará todavía más frío. Aunque yo nunca tengo frío. —Takeru le tocó la mano, la tenía helada.

—Pues parece que sí que tienes.

—Eso es porque estoy hecha de copos de nieve. —Él negó con la cabeza, riendo—. ¿Vendrás a casa?

—Vale.

Ella dio un par de saltitos, celebrándolo.

Después de las clases, fueron hasta casa de los Ichijouji. Miyako los recibió con los brazos abiertos, literalmente. También les dio de merendar galletas recién horneadas y un vaso de leche caliente.

Aún con la comida y la bebida, las manos de Hikari seguían frías. Takeru se dio cuenta cuando ella lo agarró para llevarle hasta su habitación.

Era un sitio extraño. La cama muy pequeña, la decoración como para un bebé, los juguetes no se correspondían a su edad.

Ella, de la estantería, sacó un montón de hojas en blanco y lápices de colores.

—¡Vamos a pintar! —propuso.

—¿Qué quieres pintar?

—Podemos contar una historia. Seguro que a ti se te da bien.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro! Empieza, T.K.

—¿T.K?

—Los amigos tienen apodos para sus amigos. Eso me dijo papá Ken anoche.

—¿Y cómo te llamaré yo?

—Como tú quieras.

—¿Hika? ¿Kari?

Ella solo respondió con una sonrisa. Se tumbó boca abajo en el suelo, apoyándose en los codos y empezando el primer dibujo.

Era una niña hecha de nieve. En el cielo, había una estrella. Después dibujó a un niño hecho de rayos de sol, con el cielo azul sobre su cabeza.

—¿Somos tú y yo? —preguntó Takeru, ayudándola a colorear.

—¡Sí! Venga, empieza a contar nuestras aventuras. De la niña de copos de nieve y el niño de rayos de sol.

Él se tomó un momento para pensar, antes de empezar. Su madre, cuando era más pequeño, solía contarle cuentos. Así que no le costó comenzar a imaginar.

—Había una vez, una niña que nació de copos de nieve y de la luz de una estrella…

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué… qué?

—¿Por qué la niña nació? Mamá Miyako dijo que pidió un deseo a la estrella. ¿Por qué se lo concedió? —Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Hikari estaba seria. Expectante. Takeru dejó un momento el lápiz azul y le agarró la mano.

—Porque el niño de rayos de sol y de cielo necesitaba conocerla. ¿Quién lo acompañaría en sus aventuras si no? —Ambos rieron—. La primera de ellas, fue un día normal. El niño y la niña salieron de la escuela y fueron al parque a jugar. Todo estaba nevado, así que no había nadie más. A ellos no les importaba el frío. Ella estaba hecha de nieve y él de sol, ella no sentía frío y a él nunca le abandonaba el calor. Entonces, mientras jugaban, escucharon a un pájaro. Era muy negro y muy blanco, pequeño. Volaba por encima del parque y parecía que los llamaba.

—¿Por qué los llamaba? ¿Cómo? ¿Decía sus nombres? —preguntaba, ansiosa, Hikari, mientras dibujaba el pájaro del que él hablaba.

—Solo hacía: «pío, pío, pío».

—¿Y por qué sabían que los llamaban?

—Porque lo entendían. Los niños podían hablar con algunos animales, con los animales mágicos.

—¡Entonces el pájaro era mágico!

—¡Sí! —respondió, con entusiasmo, Takeru, mientras coloreaba el pájaro con la cabeza y el lomo negros, el resto blancos como el papel—. Les dijo que había un lugar mágico no muy lejos de allí, y que podrían encontrar un gran tesoro.

—¿Qué clase de tesoro?

—Ese era el misterio. —Hikari sonrió emocionada ante esa respuesta.

Siguieron dibujando aquella aventura, coloreando cada detalle, con la imaginación y el cariño que solo dos niños podían ponerle. Hasta que Miyako se asomó por la puerta e interrumpió su juego.

—Hija, es tarde, es hora de cenar. ¿Takeru, quieres quedarte?

—No puedo, señora Ichijouji, no he avisado a mamá. Pero gracias.

El niño se puso en pie y se fue a la puerta. Hikari quiso acompañarlo a su casa, pero tanto Miyako como él se negaron a que después tuviera que volver sola, ya era de noche. Ken volvió en ese momento a casa y acompañó a su hija y a su amigo.

Se despidieron con la mano en alto y con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

Takeru sacó de su mochila varios de los dibujos que habían hecho algunas tardes atrás. Hikari bajó de un salto del columpio para sentarse junto a él en el banco, al que acababa de quitarle la nieve de encima.

—Mira, en esta aventura los niños se encuentran un caballo y con él se van muy lejos —contó el niño.

—La siguiente debería ser por el mar —propuso ella—, podrían ser piratas.

—Los piratas son malos, roban.

—Pero pueden ser piratas buenos que solo buscan tesoros olvidados.

—Me gusta…

Un piar interrumpió la conversación.

El parque estaba vacío, cubierto por la perpetua capa de nieve que llenaba a todas horas el pueblo. Sobre él, volando en círculos, vieron un pájaro. Era negro y blanco.

Hikari abrió la boca, sorprendida y emocionada. Takeru frunció el ceño.

—¡Está diciendo que lo sigamos! —dijo ella.

—Kari, solo dice «pío, pío».

—Eso es porque no prestas atención. Nos está llamando.

Él quiso replicar, pero la niña ya había echado a correr tras el animal. El pájaro emprendió el vuelo, camino hacia la salida del pueblo. Takeru, asustado, corrió tras su amiga llamándola y pidiéndole que parase. No debían salir del pueblo, se podían perder por el bosque…

Pero Hikari no paró. Siguió corriendo tras el pájaro, que se posó en una rama baja de un árbol gigantesco.

—¡Mira, T.K! Es el lugar mágico.

—Venga, volvamos, no deberíamos alejarnos tanto de casa…

—Pero es el lugar mágico. Debe haber un tesoro. Estamos viviendo nuestra primera aventura, ¿no lo ves?

—Eso solo era un cuento.

—Pero los cuentos se hacen realidad…

—No, claro que no. Ni tú estás hecha de nieve, ni yo de sol. Ni entiendes a ese pájaro, ni hay nada mágico.

Ella pareció muy contrariada por sus palabras. Se miró las manos, como buscando algo.

—Yo sí estoy hecha de…

—No, Kari. Deja de jugar. Tenemos que volver, es peligroso alejarnos. Venga.

Los ojos de la niña se aguaron ligeramente. No dijo nada más, solo dedicó una última mirada al árbol y al pájaro, que no dejaba de piar, antes de seguir a Takeru de vuelta al pueblo.

Él estaba enfadado. Tardó todo el camino de regreso a casa en saber por qué. Estaba enfadado porque ella lo había asustado, estaba enfadado porque había conseguido ponerla triste. Y verla mal… hacía que algo le doliera más o menos a la altura del pecho.

Se pararon delante de la puerta de los Ichijouji. Hikari seguía cabizbaja. Takeru le puso una mano en el hombro y agachó la cabeza, intentando que lo mirara. Fue entonces cuando ella soltó la primera lágrima.

—No estés triste, por favor. Lo siento…

Hikari solo negó con la cabeza. Se alejó de él y, sin despedirse, se metió en su casa. Dejando a Takeru sintiéndose peor que en toda su vida.

.

.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta. Natsuko miró hacia allí, antes de desviar los ojos al reloj. Era muy tarde. Dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y fue a abrir. Takeru se inclinó hacia atrás con la silla, para ver quién era.

El matrimonio Ichijouji. Y tenían mala cara.

—Perdón la molestia, no queríamos interrumpir vuestra cena —se disculpó Ken.

—No importa, ¿necesitáis algo? —preguntó Natsuko.

—Verá…

—¿Está Takeru en casa? —preguntó Miyako, interrumpiendo a su marido. Natsuko asintió con la cabeza—. Tenemos que hablar con él, por favor.

El niño, habiendo escuchado todo, se puso en pie y se asomó a la puerta. Miyako se echó a llorar y Ken se inclinó un poco para dejar sus caras a la misma altura.

—¿Has visto a Hikari?

—Sí, hemos jugado después de la escuela, como siempre… Estuvimos en el parque y… —Se guardó parte de la historia, no queriendo llevarse una regañina ni que su amiga se la llevara—. Después la acompañé a casa.

—¿La viste entrar?

—¿Qué? Sí, la vi…

—¿Y no la has visto después de eso?

—No. ¿Qué pasa?

Miyako se echó a llorar más fuerte y Ken la abrazó, intentando consolarla, mientras explicaba que no habían visto a su hija en todo el día. La habían buscado por todo el pueblo, pero no sabían dónde podía estar.

A Takeru, de pronto, el cuerpo le pesaba mucho. Se le aceleró la respiración y el corazón. ¿Dónde estaba su amiga?

La respuesta le vino a la cabeza muy rápido.

Corrió hacia su mochila y sacó varios de los dibujos, hasta que encontró uno de la segunda aventura de los niños de sus cuentos. En ella, la niña de nieve se había perdido, y, para que el niño la encontrara, entró al edificio más grande del pueblo y se subió a la parte más alta. Era la iglesia, el campanario. Se suponía que las campanas llamarían al niño para que volvieran a encontrarse.

Justamente en ese momento, se escucharon campanadas. Y Takeru, olvidando coger su chaqueta, corrió hacia afuera.

Los adultos lo siguieron, llamándolo, pero él siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta el centro del pueblo, donde estaba la iglesia. Una puerta lateral siempre estaba abierta, así que entró por ella y subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta el campanario. Estaba sin aliento cuando llegó arriba. Tardó un poco en distinguir una pequeña silueta acurrucada en una esquina.

Aliviado, suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo, a su lado.

—Kari, nos has asustado —se quejó.

Ella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

—¿Has venido a buscarme?

—Claro.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué?

—No crees lo que te digo. Piensas que miento. ¿Por qué quieres seguir siendo mi amigo? —Él no supo qué responder. Se incorporó y la agarró de los codos para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—Claro que soy tu amigo. Y me habías preocupado, a mí y a tus padres.

Hikari se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos, en silencio. También cuando los adultos llegaron hasta a ellos y se vio envuelta en el abrazo del matrimonio Ichijouji. También cuando sus caminos se separaron, cada uno hacia su casa. Ella solo lo miró.

Takeru soñó con esa mirada toda la noche.

.

.

Durante días, Hikari apenas habló. No hizo ninguna de esas reflexiones raras, no preguntó por cosas obvias como siempre hacía, no quiso ir a jugar.

Takeru intentó devolverle el entusiasmo de siempre. Le habló de muchas cosas, le contó algún cuento nuevo, la invitó a su casa a jugar y le llevó dulces para que los compartieran. Pero nada le devolvía la sonrisa de emoción que antes siempre tenía.

Era como si algo hubiera cambiado en ella.

Una tarde, aburrido en su habitación, el niño decidió probar algo nuevo. Robó del costurero de su madre una tela blanca y otra morada. Destrozó su cojín favorito, uno de color verde, y usó el relleno. Como pudo, le dio forma. Cortó la tela, la cosió (llevándose varios pinchazos en el proceso), y dejó el relleno dentro. Después usó dos botones azules para los ojos y uno negro para la boca.

Así fue cómo el peluche de un gato blanco, con las puntas de las orejas y la cola moradas, quedó algo amorfo pero hecho con todo el cariño del mundo.

Le puso un lazo dorado alrededor del extremo de la cola y lo dio por terminado. Corrió hasta casa de los Ichijouji y Miyako lo recibió con cariño, dejándolo pasar a la habitación de Hikari. La encontró sentada junto a la ventana, pensativa.

—Hola… —saludó, titubeante, escondiendo el regalo detrás de su espalda. Ella tardó en reaccionar.

—Ah, hola, T.K. —Era un buen comienzo, la primera vez que lo llamaba por ese apodo desde el día en que discutieron.

—Te he traído algo… Lo he hecho yo mismo, así que ha quedado bastante mal… Pero quería que vieras que me esfuerzo. —Sacó el peluche de detrás de su espalda y se lo tendió. Ella abrió mucho los ojos—. Solo quiero que me sonrías como siempre, Kari.

Dicho y hecho. Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de la niña, que abrazó con fuerza el peluche. Después lo miró fijamente.

Era la misma mirada que aquella noche en el campanario. Una que él no sabría descifrar.

La niña se dio cuenta de los cortes que su amigo tenía en las manos, por la aguja y las tijeras, y eso terminó por hacer que reaccionara. Hikari trajo una cajita de tiritas y se las fue poniendo por los dedos. Después, con un rotulador, pintó dibujitos en cada una de ellas.

Y sonrió. Y Takeru sintió que todo estaba bien.

.

.

Una tarde más solos en el parque, porque en pleno invierno a pocos niños les dejaban jugar, algo se repitió.

Escucharon un piar.

Hikari levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo. Al contrario de la otra vez, solo miró al pájaro blanquinegro con un aire de tristeza.

Así que Takeru empezó a correr, cuando el ave se alejó volando.

—¡Venga, corre! ¡Nos está diciendo que hay un lugar mágico cerca de aquí!

Ella sonrió y se apresuró a hacerle caso.

Sus alientos creaban vaho, tenían la respiración acelerada y de vez en cuando daban algún saltito en medio de la carrera. Hikari fue la primera en llegar a su destino, porque a Takeru le costó creerlo.

El pájaro se había posado en la misma rama baja del mismo gran árbol.

—Para encontrar el lugar mágico, vamos a tener que creer en él —le dijo ella, antes de meterse en un gran hueco que había en el tronco del árbol.

Takeru apretó los puños antes de decidirse y seguirla.

Cuando entró en el árbol, algo en el ambiente cambió. El aire ya no era helado, sino cálido. Olía a alguna flor. En vez de estar en un pequeño hueco apretujado con su amiga, tuvo que caminar a oscuras por un largo pasillo. La luz se hizo de pronto, cuando se encontró la sonrisa de Hikari delante de él.

Salió del otro extremo del árbol. No había nieve por el suelo, ni tampoco los árboles desnudos del bosque o el arroyo cubierto a trozos por una capa de hielo.

Había un gran prado. La hierba más verde que había visto en su vida, el cielo despejado, pájaros piando y otros pequeños animales haciendo ruidos. Los árboles llenos de hojas y el suelo de flores.

—Es… imposible —murmuró.

—Solo si crees que lo es —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Niña de nieve, niño de sol —los llamó una vocecilla aguda. Al levantar la cabeza, vieron al mismo pájaro de antes, posado en una rama—. ¿Venís buscando el tesoro escondido?

—¡Sí! —respondió Hikari, con entusiasmo.

—No será fácil de encontrar. ¿Sois valientes?

—Lo seremos, ¿verdad, T.K? —Él la miró, a su enorme sonrisa, y se sintió contagiado. Asintió con la cabeza, emocionado.

—Pues adelante. El mapa está escondido en algún lugar, cerca de aquí.

Buscaron por el claro y los árboles de alrededor durante horas. Jugaron con ardillas, dieron de comer a conejos y hasta vieron a lo lejos algunos ciervos. Mientras se salpicaban el uno al otro con el agua del arroyo, entre risas, se dieron cuenta de que empezaba a anochecer y decidieron que era hora de volver a casa.

Hikari fue la primera en empezar el camino de vuelta, retándole a ganarla en una carrera. Takeru la siguió riendo. En cierto momento, la hierba fue sustituida por nieve, la vegetación de los árboles desapareció y el frío llegó. Pero ninguno pareció darse cuenta.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a casa de los Ichijouji. Takeru dejó que ella ganara, y la miró sonriendo mientras daba saltitos, celebrándolo.

—Mañana ganaré yo —dijo él, a modo de despedida.

—Ya veremos… probablemente mañana también preferirás dejarme ganar.

Tuvo que reír, porque nunca podía engañar a Hikari. Y no quería.

.

.

—No encontraremos ese mapa —dijo, cansada, Hikari.

Takeru se rio y se puso en cuclillas, para quedar a su altura. Esperó a que lo mirara a los ojos para hablar.

—Claro que sí. Solo hay que seguir intentándolo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se puso en pie, con energías renovadas, y continuaron su andanza por el bosquecillo. Después de un rato, se sentaron a descansar y sacaron de sus mochilas algo para comer. Era sábado, así que no habían tenido escuela y habían convencido a los Ichijouji para que dejaran a Hikari comer en casa de Takeru. Eso fue lo que dijeron, pero no era así. Natsuko no solía estar, así que no había problema en que fueran descubiertos.

—Oye, T.K —lo llamó la niña, cuando terminó de masticar su manzana.

—Dime.

—¿No tienes más amigos?

—¿Aparte de ti? —Ella asintió—. Claro que sí, todos los animalitos de este bosque.

—¿Y otros niños? —Takeru se quedó serio. Hikari, preocupada, fue a gatas hasta sentarse a su lado y darle la mano—. Perdón, no quería ponerte triste.

—Tranquila —dijo él, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Te lo contaré. Sí que tengo otros amigos, pero están lejos. En donde nací.

—¿No naciste en este pueblo?

—No. Nací en otro bastante lejos. Pero papá y mamá… se divorciaron. Y entonces mi hermano y mi padre se quedaron allí, y yo me fui con mamá. No llevo mucho en el pueblo, unos meses, porque antes estuve en otros. Y en todos he ido dejando amigos.

—Eso es muy triste. ¿No puedes volver a tu casa, con tu hermano y tu papá?

—Podría… pero no dejaré sola a mamá. Aunque ella no esté mucho en casa, no voy a dejar que vaya sola por el mundo.

Hikari contuvo las lágrimas y lo abrazó. Takeru se sorprendió, pero no tardó en rodearla con los brazos, devolviéndole el gesto.

—Eres como el sol, ¿sabes?

Él abrió la boca, para preguntar qué quería decir con eso, pero un ruido sobra sus cabezas lo interrumpió. Había, colgado de las ramas, una especie de mono anaranjado, con mala cara.

—¡Habéis venido a robar mi mapa! —les gritó—. ¡No os dejaré!

Ellos se pusieron en pie. Takeru dio un paso hacia delante y cubrió a su amiga con su cuerpo. Tuvo que dar manotazos para desviar algunas bayas que el mono empezó a tirarles. Se agachó y cogió una piedra del suelo. Echó el brazo hacia atrás... y unas pequeñas manos lo detuvieron.

—Espera, T.K —pidió Hikari. Se apartó de él y caminó hacia el animal. El niño quiso detenerla, pero sintió que no debía hacerlo. Así que simplemente caminó junto a ella, sin soltar la piedra, preparado por si tenía que protegerla—. Disculpe, señor mono, no queríamos molestarle. Y no queremos robarle nada. Solo queríamos encontrar el mapa que nos llevaría hasta el tesoro.

—¿Y para qué queréis el tesoro?

—Para hacer cosas buenas con él. Mamá Miyako podría tener mejores ingredientes para la comida, ropa nueva y algunos libros. Papá Ken seguro que repartiría cosas entre la gente del pueblo. Ayudaríamos a todos.

—¿Y tú, niño? ¿Para qué lo quieres? —Takeru miró a Hikari un momento, antes de volverse hacia el animal.

—Yo solo quiero encontrarlo para vivir aventuras y para que mi amiga esté contenta.

El mono se lo pensó un momento. Después bajó de la copa del árbol y, sin saber de dónde lo había sacado, les mostró un papel enrollado.

—No puedo dároslo —dijo—, soy el guardián de él y tiene que estar para todos los que sean dignos de verlo. Si me hubierais mentido en vuestras respuestas, lo habría sabido. Memorizadlo, porque no os lo enseñaré más veces. Hay más seres que van tras ese tesoro, algunos de ellos no son tan amigables como yo… —Takeru arqueó las cejas—. Bueno, solo os he tirado unas bayas de nada, ¿no? Venga, aprendéoslo.

Los niños hicieron caso. Se repartieron el trabajo, para memorizar la mitad cada uno. Después de unos minutos, el mono se marchó de forma tan abrupta como había aparecido, repitiéndoles varias veces que tuvieran cuidado. Y ellos sacaron a toda prisa papel y lápices de sus mochilas, para poder dibujarlo.

Juntaron sus dos mitades, formando el mapa completo, y se miraron sonriendo.

.

.

Miyako tarareaba tranquilamente, mientras sacudía la ropa antes de tenderla. Al hacerlo con una chaqueta de Hikari, algo cayó del bolsillo. Sorprendida, se arrodilló a examinar la pequeña piedra. Era blanca y brillaba. Solo había un lugar con piedras así, lo sabía de sobra porque de niña había jugado cerca del arroyo.

—¡Hija! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

—¡Voy! —se escuchó en la lejanía. Hikari apareció en el patio terminando de vestirse, al parecer iba a salir—. Dime, mamá Miyako.

—¿Has ido al bosque? —preguntó, mostrándole la piedra. La niña palideció ligeramente.

—Eh… yo…

—No me voy a enfadar. —Hikari siguió sin hablar, cabizbaja—. Cariño, no te lo digo porque me guste mandar, es por tu bien. No es bueno que te alejes, no debes cansarte de más y no sabes qué puede pasarte.

—Yo solo quiero ser una niña normal…

—Y lo eres, eres una niña como cualquier otra, pero llegaste a nosotros de forma especial. Y necesitas unos cuidados especiales.

—Takeru siempre cuida de mí…

—Y se lo agradezco. Pero a él tampoco le dejan ir al bosque. Sois solo niños.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza. Terminó de ponerse los guantes y el gorro, con orejitas de gato que Ken le había regalado el día anterior, y se marchó.

No tardó en encontrarse a su amigo, que ya iba de camino a buscarla.

—Ya he terminado mis deberes —dijo él, animado—. ¿Vamos? Tenemos mucho que buscar y se ha hecho un poco tarde hoy…

—No puedo. Mamá Miyako me ha dicho que no debemos ir al bosque.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos. Te lo dije la primera vez.

—Ya, pero… Me ha quitado la piedra blanca brillante, ya no tenemos arma contra los seres malos que también buscan el tesoro.

—Conseguiremos otra arma. Y yo cuidaré de ti. Todo irá bien. —Takeru puso una mano en el hombro de la niña. Ella lo miró como aquella noche en el campanario, con esa única mirada que él no comprendía, la única cosa que le seguía siendo indescifrable. Después Hikari sonrió.

—Todo saldrá bien si estamos juntos.

Se dieron la mano y corrieron en dirección al árbol del tronco hueco, que los llevaba siempre a ese lugar mágico, a ese prado con animales juguetones y otros parlantes, donde su travesía había comenzado.

.

.

Hikari se llevó una mano al pecho. Por dentro de la ropa, notaba que estaba empapada, como si se hubiera metido nieve bajo el jersey.

Pero no le dijo nada a Takeru, solo continuó caminando, mientras él la alentaba a seguir.

La montaña escarpada pronto pareció una simple colina. Porque juntos podían sortear cualquier obstáculo. Sus batallas contra los monstruos de tres ojos y seis brazos no eran nada, una partida de ajedrez que ganaron fácilmente, sabiendo qué seres tomar de aliados. La corona de flores que Takeru le hizo a Hikari la protegía de cualquier hechizo que los brujos pudieran lanzar, la pulsera de ella le fabricó con trozos de una camiseta hacía que el brazo de él tuviera una gran fuerza.

Así derrotaron a sus enemigos y llegaron, por fin, a la cruz del final del mapa.

En la cima de la montaña, pudieron ver todo aquel mundo. El cielo despejado, tan azul como los ojos de Takeru. El arroyo que brillaba, como la sonrisa de Hikari. Las copas de los árboles, el viento que las revolvía, las voces de los seres mágicos y los pájaros que los animaban por haber llegado antes que sus enemigos, por ser dignos, por haber pasado cada extraña prueba de acertijos y cada dificultad que hubiera en su camino.

La niña de nieve y el niño de sol se dieron la mano. Y, juntos, abrieron un pequeño cofre de madera que estaba posado sobre una roca.

Entonces, escucharon una voz que resonó con eco en todo el mundo mágico.

«No sois los primeros, y probablemente tampoco los últimos, en llegar hasta aquí. Durante el viaje, habéis tenido que demostrar ser dignos. Ahora, llega el momento en que más tendréis que valer. Vuestro premio es un deseo. Podéis guardarlo y usarlo cuando lo necesitéis de verdad. Sed sabios. Sed buenos».

Entre sus manos entrelazadas, apareció un pequeño mineral que casi parecía un cristal. Cuando lo pusieron en alto para examinarlo bien, la luz del sol brilló a través de él y dibujó formas en sus caras. Después los cegó un instante.

—¡Hikari! —escucharon, de pronto, voces a coro—. ¡Hikari! ¡Takeru!

Parpadearon varias veces y se miraron. Estaban en medio del bosque de árboles desnudos y cubierto de nieve.

—Parece que el cuento se ha acabado —dijo la niña, con un extraño gesto de cansancio. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien pero su amigo no la vio.

—Hay muchos más cuentos. Y con este deseo los haremos realidad. —Takeru puso el mineral en la mano de su amiga e hizo que cerrara el puño. Se sentía extrañamente ansioso, y no sabía por qué.

—Es verdad…

Los adultos llegaron de pronto hasta ellos. El matrimonio Ichijouji abrazó por turnos a Hikari y después se aseguraron de que ambos estuvieran ilesos. Acompañaron a Takeru a su casa, sin dejar de regañarlos por haber desobedecido.

Cuando ya iba a entrar, el niño se dio la vuelta para ver cómo se marchaban. Hikari pareció notarlo, porque miró por encima de su hombro y le sonrió. Al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a caer lo que serían los últimos copos de nieve de aquel invierno.

.

.

—T.K. Despierta, T.K.

Él, muy adormilado, medio abrió los ojos. Por la ventana, que estaba abierta, se veía una estrella muy brillante en medio del cielo despejado.

—T.K, siento haber entrado sin permiso a tu casa, pero tenía que darte esto. Y darte las gracias, por todo.

—¿Kari? —preguntó, aún medio inconsciente.

—Sigue durmiendo. Y prométeme que harás amigos, que nunca más estarás triste. Que me recordarás con una sonrisa. ¿Vale?

Takeru no consiguió mantener los ojos abiertos, pero sintió que Hikari dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente, se preguntó por qué había tenido ese sueño tan extraño. La ventana estaba cerrada, así que todo se lo había imaginado.

Eso pensó, hasta que, al estirar las sábanas, algo brilló sobre la cama.

Era el deseo guardado, el mineral que parecía cristal.

.

.

Quería aporrear la puerta de su habitación, hasta que Hikari la abriera con una sonrisa, burlándose de él por ser tan impaciente, y le tendiera lápices de colores y papel, deseando que creasen un nuevo cuento.

Pero ya no iba a servir de nada. Porque Hikari ya no estaba.

Miyako lloraba desconsoladamente y Ken tenía los ojos muy rojos. Se inclinó para mirar a Takeru a los ojos.

—Ella sabía que tenía que marcharse —le dijo—. Cuando el invierno pasara… ella se iría. Gracias por hacer que su tiempo aquí fuera tan especial.

El niño apretó el deseo guardado que tenía en el puño. Esperó a estar fuera de la casa para llorar. Vio la primera flor, la nieve derretida, y quiso gritar para que la primavera esperase un poco más. No había sido suficiente tiempo. Nunca hubiera tenido suficiente con ella.

Corrió hasta el bosque, hasta el árbol del tronco hueco, pero no pudo cruzar al otro lado. El mundo mágico… se había ido con ella.

Desesperado, se dejó caer de rodillas y se llevó el mineral al pecho, a la altura del corazón.

—Por favor… —pidió, en un susurro—. Por favor, que vuelva a verla. Por favor, por favor…

Lloró y lloró durante horas. Al final, Natsuko lo encontró tumbado al pie del gran árbol. Asustada, lo refugió en sus brazos y se aseguró de que estuviera bien. Físicamente era así, pero en el interior la cosa cambiaba.

—Mi niño, tranquilo —lo consoló, abrazándolo—. Todo va a estar bien.

—Mamá, no le dije… no le dije que la quiero.

—Ella lo sabía. Ella también te quería. Te quiere, esté donde esté.

Él siguió llorando por mucho tiempo.

Después, recordó lo que ella le había pedido. Así que se esforzó en recordar a Hikari siempre con una sonrisa, en hacer nuevos amigos, en estar contento. Pero no olvidó nada de lo que vivieron y siguió escribiendo cuentos acerca de la niña de copos de nieve y una estrella.

.

.

Takeru caminó con las manos en los bolsillos. En el puño cerrado de su mano izquierda, guardaba un pequeño mineral. Cuarzo, como había averiguado después.

Le costó mucho menos llegar al bosque que cuando era niño. Sus piernas eran más largas, él era más alto.

Había echado de menos aquel pueblo. Fue agradable saludar a los Ichijouji y ver que habían adoptado a tres preciosos y revoltosos niños. Natsuko y él se habían marchado un año después de aquel invierno tan especial.

Sus huellas en la nieve le parecieron de un extraño. Demasiado grandes. Demasiado solitarias.

Llegó al gran árbol del tronco hueco. Los años y el viento habían conseguido que su copa estuviera ligeramente torcida, pero estaba claro que aguantaría aún muchos años. Probablemente, incluso más que Takeru.

Apoyó la palma de la mano en la corteza un instante y cerró los ojos, recordando. Después, con cierto esfuerzo, se metió por el agujero que tan grande le parecía de niño.

Por un momento, no vio nada. Entonces una luz pareció encenderse delante de él.

Sorprendido, ansioso, corrió hacia allí.

La sonrisa de Hikari fue más deslumbrante al verlo al fin. Era mayor, con el pelo solo un poco más largo, con la misma mirada de antaño.

—Usaste bien ese deseo —dijo ella, riendo—. Vaya, ahora eres más alto que yo.

Y Takeru solo pudo reír. Su risa se mezcló con la de Hikari, con el canto de los pájaros, con el murmullo del arroyo cercano, con la brisa que revolvía la hierba verde y con el inmenso cielo azul.

* * *

.

¿Hay magia en esta historia? Quién sabe. Si creéis en ella, entonces sí, Takeru volvió a abrir aquel mundo mágico y se reencontró con Hikari, que ya no estaba solo hecha de nieve y una estrella, sino de la esperanza de él. Si no creéis en la magia, quizá Hikari era adoptada y tuvo una enfermedad, con poca esperanza de vida, pero Takeru le regaló los mejores últimos meses que podría haber deseado, imaginando todas sus aventuras.

Todo puede ser. Tú decides si creer o no. Ya sabes qué elegirían ellos.

 **MonoAzul** , no sé si es exactamente lo que buscabas, no ha sido una buena época para mí y me costó ponerme a escribir, así que me disculpo por la tardanza. Y espero que, aunque no sea lo que querías, también te haya gustado. Feliz año, espero que el 2017 traiga un montón de magia para ti.

Gracias por leerme :)


End file.
